Mentally Unstable
by Mock Me
Summary: Kyo is in a mental hospital, he doesn't understand why no one else remembers the curse of the Sohma family. He's starting to believe his mind made it up, but was it really all just a dream?R&R HaruXKyo in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Please review! I'm not too sure about this story and I want at least five reviews before I move on to another chapter. It's basically about Kyo in a mental hospital, unique, ne? You'll find out more as it goes on.**

**Read and Review!**_  
_

* * *

Mentally Unstable: Prologue_  
_

_Am I crazy? _

_They tell me that I am. They say I had an attack, a blackout, this horrific event that had sent my mind into its now supposedly unstable state._

_But I'm a monster, how do they know that I did not have control over myself during that night? I have never told them anything about the incident, and to tell the truth I can remember all of it, every feeling, every scream, every smell. The way I sliced her up and then how I went after him. I am a monster after all._

_They just called me insane since I kept on going on about the zodiac and that I was the monster. They said I was mentally abused as a child; it was the only thing they could come up with. It doesn't matter now; Akito has locked me up in this cell. I just know it. He is the head of the family and he had told me many times about what was to happen to me. Sadly, it happened sooner than later._

_These pills they have me on… it makes it hard to tell what's there and what isn't. It's hard to move and it's hard to talk and concentrate. They make me go into this wonderful world._

_Who are they to tell me that I am insane? Just because I live in my mind, just because I say things that they wouldn't say, I am labeled as a crazy. Am I? Crazy, I mean. I think my thinking is perfectly straight maybe everyone else thinks sideways._

_It hurts to breathe at night; I'm in a cell… or at least something like a cell. The cell has soft walls to keep these monsters away from me. I want to laugh at this; the other crazies tell me that it helps keep all monsters out of their lives. But I am the monster. They are locking me up with a monster and they don't even know it! I laugh at this loudly at night as I curl into a little ball on the soft mattress. My laughs slowly turning into sobs that echo through the hallways, making the others whine or get hyper, it really depends on who's listening._

_I want out of this place so bad. They have the cow taking care of me, when I call Haru that he just smile and nods. He thinks I'm crazy, I don't know why. He's part of the zodiac. He should understand what I'm saying. He says that when I get better I'll understand why they locked me away._

_It angers me so much that he won't admit that I am the cat, the monster and that he is the cow. I hate how no one seems to understand what I am saying. In an instant I tackle the cow to the floor, anger rising as I punch and scratch at his stupid white hospital uniform._

_My hands are around his throat and he's smiling and nodding to someone behind me, I look over my shoulder and see Hatori coming closer. I know what happens when Hatori is here, my fingers tighten around the neck, finger nails cut short so there is only an indent in the skin and no blood. I kept my eyes on the Dragon, he usually drugs me with something when I get out of control. _

_I don't understand. It never used to be like this. I've fought with Haru all my life. They know me like that, right? They don't, they say. They say that I am unwell. I don't believe them; this has to be a dream. How am I the only one who remembers our curse? _

_The quick pain of the needle in my neck makes me gasp, my eyes widening as I stare down at Haru, who was slowly pushing the fluid inside my vein. Almost immediately my hands loosened, body relaxing until the room blurred and I leaned forward. My head was so heavy and my body wouldn't respond to the messages I was giving it. I was giving into the darkness once more where the monster inside me cooed mockingly. _

_When I awake, I get to meet with the man who determines my mental state every week. I say absolutely nothing about my episode though he brings it up a few times, asking why I would attack a member of the staff. I talk about window cleaners; he doesn't seem interested in my thoughts. He's interested in my reasons._

_I want to yell at him. I want to tell him that reasons do not matter. There is no point, what has done has been done, I can't take it back and I won't try to. He doesn't understand this logic; he believes there has to be a reason for what I do. I think that even if there were a reason it wouldn't matter because I'd still be stuck in my white cell. I want to tell this man that I am the cat of the zodiac and that is why I attacked Haru but it is still a family secret that I will keep to myself._

_He writes something down in his notebook like he does every week, I know exactly what it says. He's putting me on a higher dose of meds because he think it might knock some sense with me and keep me from attacking others. I think I should just keep fighting, maybe when I'm all strung out on drugs I'll finally be what they want me to be._

_It's hard being around all these people I know are part of the zodiac, or were part of it. I'm not sure anymore, it's so confusing. They all say that I am unwell and they don't understand what I'm taking about. I wonder what really happened on that day they said I supposedly killed my mother and put my father in a deep sleep. It had only been a dream and waking up here wasn't a pleasant surprise._

_After all, my mother had been dead for a while, she had cut her wrists… I don't understand what happened. I don't understand why everything changed. I think the curse was lifted but why was the cat monster still in my head?_

_Maybe I had dreamt it all. Maybe I am crazy. But I don't want to give up just yet, I want it all back. Torhu, Shigure, Black-Haru, and even the stupid rat, Yuki. I just want someone to remember what was. _

_Am I crazy? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Warning: MaleXMale Relationships to come.**

**Note: Thank you for reviewing! I must say that it has helped me make this new chapter, if it wasn't for reviews it probably would have taken me four more months to get this out.**

**Please Read and Review! **

* * *

_I had been out for a week. I hadn't even noticed that time had passed until I was in that room again, the room with the man that determined my mental state. I hadn't even remembered being brought into this room but here I was. The man's name was Dr. Minroe, he was always wondering. I know this because with every question he asks he says 'I was wondering' or 'I was thinking', it seemed he had a bad habit of saying that phrase over and over again. It reminded me of people who said 'like' every three seconds, it was quite bothersome._

_I told him this and he nodded and wondered how I had been this week. I told him I simply could not remember this week. He wondered if the dose I was on was too much for me to handle. He scribbled down that I should go back to my normal dose as I left with two men in white, one of them was Haru._

_I was being ushered into the play area where all the crazies could talk to one another and get crazier by listening to each other's lunatic ideas and fantasies. I have one friend in here, his name is Junie and he likes to bite people and he always seems to have drool hanging from his mouth with a blank stare. It was easy to become friends with him, all I had to do was bite him back and we became best buds after that. Now I'm the boss of him and I tell him who I want him to bite and he'll do it for me. It's the only fun I get out of my day but sadly Junie is not here today, he is in an isolation room because he's bitten one too many hands... and other body parts. _

_So I sit in my secluded area, by the TV that's covered in pleaxi glass just in case of an accident. I raise an eyebrow at a rerun of '_The Brady Bunch_', they only play shows that are safe, shows that won't turn the looneys anymore crazy than they already are. _

_Then, suddenly, something flicks in my brain. It was a moment in hell as I see the blurred figure in the doorway. He's hooded and just watching, pain makes it's way through my body. Crunching, burning, killing. I am..._

_I am cold and I am metallic and I am wet and I am slipping and I am watching and I am closing my eyes and I am cold and I am slipping. _

_But I am watching the figure approach, soft lady-like footsteps._

_And My body is twisting and I am dead and I am killing and I am burning and I am crunching and I am hunting. _

_I am tearing and I am watching and I am not here and I am not there. _

_I am watching and I am hurting and I am slipping._

_Smoke and sound surround me. _

_I am dead. _

_I am burning._

_I am killing._

_And I am not here nor am I there._

_I hit concrete and I am back in the darkness._

_I am wet and I am cold._

_The figure in the doorway is smiling._

_I am unable to see._

_I am screaming._

_I am dying and I am cold._

_And just like that the flick is gone. I am cut off from some world yet again. Heart racing, body tense. Gaurds move around me. I am in trouble._

_Haru is next to me within a second shushing me and rubbing my back slowly. My face is wet, my mouth dry and something hums within me. Calling me home. _

_I deny it. I don't want to know what that was. I smile at Haru and tell him that I want to go back to my room._

_The hallways look the same, it's a maze. Corners and straightways and ceilings and backways and floors and sideways. I am sideways and I walk on walls. I am back in my room Haru is locking my door after ruffling my hair like I was a child. I let him as I sink to the cushioned floor resting my head on the cushioned wall._

_I think back to why I am here and I remember the flick but I cannot remember what I had saw during the flick in my brain. There is mush in my brain. It is cracked and bruised and bleeding and pounding and peeling. And the more I try to remember the more I forget and the more I don't want to remember. The mush is taking over and I am enjoying it, right? I don't know, my brain is soft tissue that lights up for only a moment and then i'm braindead again. I don't know if I like the mush in my brain,or the blood that my brain sits in or the bruise on the front part where the mush hasn't gotten to yet._

_I laugh loudly and no one response, so I laugh louder until my brain hits my skull and mushes more. I feel like I'm being ripped apart but that does not hurt as much as it sounds like it would. As soon as my brain has settled back into the red liquid lava in my brain I am able to fall asleep. And I do._

_I dream of nothing because I am cold._


End file.
